


Стежки

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Deicide, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась, и теперь Урюю разгребает последствия. Пост-Айзен-арка, ПОВ Урюю</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стежки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79850) by Rii no Ame. 



Урюю сходит с ума от беспокойства.

В основном он занимается этим, когда шьет. Очень полезная практика, если не хочешь, чтобы друзья задавали лишние вопросы: он сидит, склонившись над куском ткани, сосредоточенно кладет стежки ровными рядами — и морщинки между бровей, и стиснутые зубы, и многое другое никого не удивляют. Острие иглы проникает в тонкое полотно с успокаивающей регулярностью; да, занятие, требующее концентрации и мелких монотонных движений — именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Он словно находится в оке бури, очаге покоя посреди управляемого хаоса: вокруг носятся или сидят, взгромоздившись на парты, одноклассники — переговариваются, смеются и наслаждаются последними минутами большой перемены, прежде чем рутина учебного дня снова захватит их. Справа Кейго бурно жестикулирует руками, ногами и всем собой; слева, на границе периферийного зрения, мелькает форменная юбка Орихиме.

В углу, подальше от них от всех, сидит Куросаки Ичиго.

«Куросаки больше нет в живых». Урюю снова возвращается к этой нелепой мысли и мрачно пережевывает ее, пока руки машинально продолжают работу — внутрь, наружу, стежок, еще стежок... Не поворачивая головы, он очень осторожно наблюдает за Ичиго из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Бывший шинигами не замечает его взглядов — он не отрываясь смотрит в окно, где показывают небо такой синевы, что становится больно глазам. «Куросаки одержал победу над Айзеном и погиб здесь, в Каракуре».

Конечно, это утверждение не совсем соответствует действительности. Куросаки Ичиго все еще вполне жив, все еще предельно конкретен в словах и действиях, по-прежнему объясняет школьным хулиганам всю степень их неправоты при помощи удара с левой и грозно хмурится на свою домашнюю работу — но того самоуверенного, донельзя упертого и, несмотря ни на что, располагающего к себе парня, которого помнит Урюю, больше нет. Теперешний Ичиго сдержан, замкнут, молчалив и порой погружен в себя так, что это пугает. Нет, он дружелюбен — разумеется. И отзывчив — разумеется. И все это отдает такой фальшью, будто в нем не осталось ничего настоящего, кроме тоски и тьмы в глазах.

Урюю ненавидит все это.

Внезапно Ичиго шевелится в своем углу и бросает взгляд на доску; Урюю поспешно отворачивается — слишком поспешно — и сбивается с ритма, теряя концентрацию. Одно неверное движение, и на белой ткани расцветает алое пятно, которому там вовсе не место, а он приглушенно шипит — не столько от боли, сколько от удивления. Ну вот, вещь испорчена, думает он, и никто, кроме меня, в этом не виноват, надо быть внимательнее, и...

— Ишида-кун, с тобой все хорошо?

Орихиме подходит, озабоченно глядит на кровавое пятно, протягивает руки, чтобы залечить ранку — и останавливает движение на полдороге, вспоминая, где она и кто она, вспоминая, что все, за что они сражались и страдали, все, чему научились, здесь неуместно и не имеет никакого значения. Потому она просто дарит ему сочувственную улыбку:

— Я принесу тебе пластырь, хочешь?

— Спасибо, Иноуэ-сан, — он старается говорить достаточно ласково и уверенно, чтобы убедить ее, — но кровь уже остановилась, да и ранка не болит.

Она колеблется, затем кивает и отворачивается; «Иноуэ-сан» всегда слышит то, чего он не произносит вслух. А Урюю понимает, что их обмен репликами, должно быть, привлек внимание Ичиго; он физически ощущает, как его спину усердно сверлят взглядом. Резким отточенным движением он поправляет очки и все же продолжает шить, намереваясь закончить работу в любом случае и больше не отвлекаться.

И думает о том, что вообще-то радоваться надо.

В конце концов, Ичиго теперь не шинигами. И это означает, что они могут быть друзьями, настоящими друзьями, потому что Урюю больше не нужно оглядываться на поддержание многовековой кровной вражды, в которой давно нет никакого смысла. А это чего-то да стоит, правда?

Должно ведь стоить?

Когда входит учительница, Урюю прячет шитье и открывает тетрадь. Страницы исписаны его аккуратным четким почерком, идеально ровно, в идеальном порядке; выглядит достаточно умиротворяюще, чтобы взять ручку и приготовиться заниматься. Учебный процесс его успокаивает, шитье его успокаивает, все мелкие бытовые ритуалы, которые и составляют жизнь в целом, успокаивают навязчивую ноющую боль глубоко внутри, которая не устает напоминать ему, что все, решительно все вокруг не так, и...

Мысли рассеиваются и он застывает, чувствуя сильные беспорядочные колебания реяцу неподалеку. Пустой.

Он силой удерживает себя от того, чтобы вскочить и помчаться к дверям; не торопясь, поднимается и озвучивает какую-то отговорку из набора, который накоплен у них специально для таких случаев: очень надо в туалет — голова болит, можно мне в медпункт — я забыл папку с тетрадями, калькулятор, карандаш, третий нижний ботинок из правого ряда. Учительница кивает и взгляд у нее полон скепсиса, тоже накопленного годами, но прежде чем она успевает усомниться в его словах вслух, он уже на полпути к выходу, походка уверенная, вид деловитый: идеальный ученик.

Он не оглядывается.

Он знает, что, оглянувшись, увидит эти глаза и черную тоску в них, увидит, как опускаются эти плечи, признавая поражение, и, в общем, никуда он уже не побежит. Просто не сможет заставить себя сделать хоть один шаг к двери. Прости меня, думает он, проносясь по коридору и на улицу, к свету и воздуху. Прости меня, Ичиго.

Все не так. Все даже отдаленно не напоминает «так», и, в конце концов, то, что случилось, попросту нечестно. Урюю рыскает по улицам в поисках источника возмущений, и чувство потери — чужой потери — захлестывает так, что приходится остановиться, хватая ртом воздух, и попытаться хоть немного собрать мысли в кучу. Так происходит каждый раз, и каждый раз на него волной накатывает свежее и оригинальное открытие:

«Я пытаюсь занять чужое место».

Куросаки Ичиго незаменим. И хотя Ишида Урюю в избытке обладает всеми необходимыми качествами, чтобы быть прекрасным воином и даже лидером, как то: холодная голова, горячее сердце и чистые руки, он знает, как знают все они, что Куросаки — сердце их тесной группки. Этот бестолковый упрямец просто создан для того, чтобы вести за собой. Наверное, он когда-то сразу таким и родился.

«Это ты должен быть сейчас здесь, а не я. Ты же шинигами, Ичиго. Ты должен быть шинигами».

Впереди рев Пустого эхом отдается от стен аллеи, и Урюю с некоторым усилием выбрасывает из головы все мысли об Ичиго, когда годы тренировок и самодисциплина берут свое. Одно точно выверенное движение, и крест квинси соскальзывает с запястья, покачиваясь на цепочке, а миг спустя Гинрей Кодзяку материализуется в руках и ярко вспыхивает, словно впитывая в себя солнечный свет.

Ишида Урюю больше не идет в битву только за гордость квинси. Теперь он сражается и за Ичиго тоже.  
***

Четырнадцать.

Для количества убитых Пустых в день это многовато на его вкус. Когда Урюю отходит от последней рассыпающейся прахом туши и позволяет Гинрей Кодзяку погаснуть, солнце уже почти закатилось. Четырнадцать, снова думает он, и ему не по себе: агрессивных бессмысленных тварей пугающе легко убивать — не сравнить с Эспадой — но все равно остается открытым вопрос, почему они появляются в Каракуре все чаще и чаще.

Возможно, в Обществе Душ знают причину. Но он их спрашивать не станет.

Он направляется домой длинным путем. Ветер ерошит влажные от пота темные волосы, охлаждает разгоряченные щеки. Хороший вечер, думает он и надеется, что Орихиме уже дома, что с ней все благополучно и что ее новая работа в кондитерской не слишком ее утомляет. С каждым шагом адреналин понемногу уходит из крови, и, дойдя до поворота, он почти успокаивается и почти...

— Эй.

Урюю резко останавливается и вертит головой, разыскивая источник голоса — долго искать не приходится; Ичиго стоит в переулке, подпирая стену, устало сгорбился, руки в карманах, в глазах — откровенное и упрямое «Я прекрасно знаю, где ты был и чем занимался», и все та же тоска, черная и глухая. Урюю молча глядит на него — он не представляет, что тут можно сказать.

И от этого тоже больно.

— Привет, Куросаки, — все же произносит он, делая шаг вперед и стараясь держать себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходит. «Я не пытаюсь занять твое место», — отчаянно хочет добавить он, хотя прекрасно знает, что Ичиго с его понятиями о верности друзьям и долгу никогда бы такого не подумал. Но смотреть в эти мертвые глаза до того невыносимо, что Урюю предпочел бы получить еще один удар Зангецу, как там, на вершине купола Лас Ночес, только бы не видеть, во что превратился его друг.

Некоторое время Ичиго молчит. Он выглядит серьезным, он выглядит старше своих лет, хотя еще сохранил мальчишескую смазливость — наверное, так бывает, когда преждевременное взросление приходит вместе с кровью и смертью. На мгновение Урюю кажется, что сейчас эмоции возьмут верх, но вместо этого Ичиго неожиданно дарит ему улыбку — кривую, слабую, почти невидимую.

— Все нормально, ты не думай, — негромко говорит он, и тепло в его голосе такое же неподдельное, как и тоска во взгляде. — Я рад, что есть кому этим заниматься. Рад, что есть кому всех защитить.

И Урюю понимает, что Ичиго ждал его здесь весь вечер, вероятно, после того как закончились занятия в школе, только затем, чтобы сказать это. Затем, чтобы друзья за него не беспокоились. На мгновение его охватывает такая злость, что он почти не может дышать, зато, кажется, может в одиночку пойти и объявить Обществу душ войну, потому что черт бы их всех побрал, все, чего хотел Куросаки Ичиго — защищать тех, кто рядом, и нечестно, несправедливо, что у него это отняли. Как же они могли использовать его в своих целях, а потом выбросить, как надоевшего щенка? Неужели им даже не пришло в голову попытаться ему помочь?

Пожалуй, думает Урюю, теперь у меня есть вполне актуальная причина ненавидеть шинигами.

Пауза затягивается, превращаясь в хрупкую и неловкую тишину; Ичиго поворачивается и делает шаг прочь, опустив голову, одна рука по-прежнему в кармане, другая судорожно стискивает ремень сумки. Угасающие проблески солнечного света бликуют на рыжих волосах, на плечах, на скулах, это совершенно завораживающее зрелище или было бы таким, если бы не тот факт, что Ичиго уходит, каждый день он уходит от них все дальше и дальше, и ничего нельзя сделать.

— Подожди, — говорит Урюю, и поскольку не в его привычках внезапно давать волю языку, его охватывает странное чувство. — Куросаки, подожди.

Ичиго оглядывается через плечо.

«Пожалуйста, не уходи. Ты по-прежнему нам нужен, даже если ты больше не... ты все равно нам нужен. Ты для нас важен. И лично для меня тоже».

Но Ишида Урюю не сможет произнести ни одну из этих фраз вслух, по крайней мере, с той степенью убедительности, которую он считает подходящей для таких случаев. Он прочищает горло и поправляет очки.

— Куросаки. Я хотел сказать...

Что такого тут можно сказать, что заставит Ичиго остаться?

Он думает о ровных рядах стежков, движениях иглы и испачканном кровью куске белой ткани, который так и валяется у него в сумке, и решает действовать по наитию.

— Помощь, — торжественно объявляет он. Да. Это подойдет. Урюю распрямляет плечи и приносит временную жертву, заставляя гордость умолкнуть. — Я хотел спросить, не найдется ли у тебя для меня — для нас — немного свободного времени. Нам нужна твоя помощь.

Ичиго хмурится. Он всегда хмурится, когда озадачен — и внезапно Урюю радуется тому, что он это знает; знает все эти незначительные и жизненно важные мелочи о Куросаки Ичиго.

— Иноуэ-сан занимается организацией школьного фестиваля. Я как раз сегодня закончил расшивать для нее скатерти, и нам нужно, чтобы кто-то помог расставить столы.

На самом деле он вовсе не уверен, что столы нужно как-то специально расставлять. Но он готов переставить мебель во всей школе, если только это даст Ичиго повод провести время вместе со всеми.

Темные глаза Ичиго глядят, пожалуй, скептически. Затем он отводит взгляд.

— Ясно, — отвечает он, а Урюю слышит в тщательной небрежности интонаций мрачное «нечего меня жалеть». — Боюсь, я завтра занят.

Но Урюю не пытается его жалеть. То, что он чувствует, и близко не напоминает жалость. Правда, его вдруг осеняет, что он понятия не имеет, что же именно чувствует вместо жалости, и почему это чувство оказалось таким сильным мотивирующим фактором, — и он приходит к выводу, что, пожалуй, и не хочет пока это знать. Он заставляет себя снова сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. «Что я могу сказать, чтобы заставить тебя послушаться?» Просить или пускаться в пространные объяснения ниже его достоинства; он сощуривается, придавая себе вид строгий, но справедливый, и решает обратиться к единственной тактике, которая никогда его не подводила.

— Куросаки, ты совершенно не думаешь головой.

Ичиго обалдело хлопает ресницами.

— Нечего на меня так смотреть, — отрезает Урюю, и на душе у него становится чуточку легче от того, что можно вернуться к привычному формату общения, в котором он чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Он скрещивает руки на груди и многозначительно сверкает очками. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что сидеть сложа руки, пока все остальные вкалывают, не очень-то красиво? Иноуэ-сан работает за десятерых, и этот фестиваль для нее очень важен. Имей совесть, а?

Неизвестно, оказалось ли воззвание к совести Ичиго успешным, но глубокомысленно наморщенный лоб, кажется, свидетельствует именно об этом.

— Ну извини, — бормочет он виновато. — Я хочу сказать, я...

— Мы тебя ждем, Куросаки, — добавляет Урюю с намеком на холод в голосе, будто завязывает невидимый узел на изнанке вышивки; работа, которую он пытается проделать сейчас, не менее кропотлива. — Друг ты нам или нет?

«Ты наш друг, и этого у тебя никто не отнял. Твое место рядом с нами».

Темные глаза Ичиго расширяются, и в них читаются недоверие и некоторая озадаченность; впрочем, после особенно развернутых выступлений со стороны Урюю в них всегда читается именно это.

— Блин, — вздыхает он и качает головой. — Ладно, не лезь в бутылку, — он снова отворачивается и машет через плечо на прощание. — Я приду.

Только после этого Урюю обнаруживает, что снова может дышать.

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает он с деланной суровостью, чтобы скрыть облегчение; и, когда фигура Ичиго исчезает в сумерках, он позволяет себе шумно вздохнуть — со вкусом и с чувством выполненного долга. Ветер становится прохладнее, но все еще приятен, и впервые за долгое время все вокруг снова такое, каким должно быть. Все снова правильно.  
***

 

«Что случилось с моими скатертями?»

Грубо подшитые простые полотнища без всякой вышивки покрывают тщательно расставленные столы и стенды; Урюю пропускает материал между большим и указательным пальцами и хмурится. Потратить четыре недели, украшая тончайшую белую ткань голубыми крестами квинси, и ради чего?

— Ишида-кун! — Иноуэ всегда светится, когда она счастлива, а сегодня, в последний вечер перед праздником, она сияет особенно ярко и, кажется, вся состоит из блестящих глаз и улыбки. — Я так рада, что ты пришел.

Он чувствует, что у него начинает мелко дергаться глаз.

— Иноуэ-сан, — нерешительно начинает он, — мои скатерти...

— Ой! — восклицает она, вздрогнув, оборачивается и глядит на скатерти без вышивки, потом снова на него и снова на скатерти. Румянец заливает ее щеки, она безотчетным движением дергает себя за челку; улыбка становится виноватой. — Они были такие красивые, Ишида-кун, правда, очень красивые, и мы... и мы не хотели, чтобы их испортили, и решили, что лучше сохранить их для особо торжественных случаев, и поэтому мы сложили их и убрали в подсобку... вот.

Не без колебаний он заставляет себя ей поверить.

Кроме того, скатерти, которые он сшил, действительно очень хороши, и мысль о том, что бестолковые школьники будут проливать пунш прямо на гордый герб его клана, уязвляет, пожалуй, больше, чем следовало бы. Да, думает Урюю, лучше сохранить их для особых случаев; и потому вместо того, чтобы возмущаться, он под руководством Орихиме принимается расставлять стулья и развешивать флажки и транспаранты.

Куросаки Ичиго появляется с опозданием на полчаса.

Урюю скрипит зубами. Накопившаяся тревога порождает раздражение: неужели нельзя было хоть раз в жизни прийти вовремя? Но он вновь прикусывает язык и держит свое возмущение при себе, потому что Ичиго всегда чихать хотел на то, опаздывает он или нет, и еще потому, что сегодня Ичиго выглядит...

...потрясающе.

Он вроде бы не делает ничего особенного, просто стоит в дверях. На нем поношенная футболка и джинсы, сверху накинута полурасстегнутая голубая толстовка, и в этом наряде он выглядит каким-то растрепанным и беззащитным, младше своих лет и одновременно старше, будто он успел вырасти, пока весь мир смотрел в другую сторону. Урюю ясно это видит, и все остальные видят тоже — вместе с Ичиго в зал врывается теплое дыхание вечера, и в глазах у него впервые за долгое время плещется не тоска и не тьма; он кажется сейчас настоящим, живым и ярким, и Урюю рад этому. Невероятно, чертовски рад.

— Куросаки-кун! — Орихиме бежит к нему, огибая мебель и нагромождение коробок и удачно рассыпая по дороге половину наличного запаса конфетти. — А я не ожидала тебя тут увидеть, я же забыла тебя пригласи...

Урюю делает страшные глаза, уже понимая, что опоздал, но тут Чад возникает молчаливой тенью, подхватывает ее под локоток и отводит подальше, на растерзание к Кейго и Тацуки, которые тут же засыпают ее очень важными и насущными вопросами о том, «как это вешать», «а по центру — это где» и «куда подевалась бобовая паста»; так что можно вздохнуть с облегчением и наконец снова посмотреть на Ичиго — тот стоит посреди зала, один, и, кажется, не очень понимает, зачем вообще сюда пришел.

Не имея представления, что сказать и как выбрать тему для разговора, не касающуюся того факта, что их жизни висят сейчас на волоске, Урюю поворачивается и жестом указывает на массивный деревянный стол — первый попавшийся.

— Куросаки, — командует он непринужденным тоном, — помоги-ка мне. Мне нужно перетащить это, — кивок в дальний угол комнаты, — туда.

И Ичиго, будучи Ичиго, сразу же берет быка за рога, то есть стол за края, уверенным и сильным жестом, и от души тянет на себя; раздается кошмарный скрежет, от которого Урюю невольно передергивает

Он хлопает ладонью по столу.

— Куросаки!

Ичиго останавливается, явно сбитый с толку

— Что?..

Терпение, только терпение. Ты слишком импульсивен, отмечает внутренний голос. Вот что значит действовать без четкого плана.

Вслух он говорит:

— Так ты только поцарапаешь пол. Давай вместе, ты будешь пятиться, а я...

— Черта с два я буду пятиться в обнимку с этой тяжеленной дурой, — ворчит Ичиго и отпускает свой край стола в тот самый момент, когда Урюю берется за свой. — Задом пойдешь ты, а я возьмусь за противоположную сторону. И вообще, почему именно в этот угол?

Урюю скрипит зубами. «Да нипочему, и мы оба прекрасно это понимаем, но...»

— Иноуэ-сан сказала, что ей так больше нравится. Берись уже хоть за что-нибудь, — Ичиго снова ворчит что-то нечленораздельное, но в конце концов подчиняется, и они вместе приподнимают стол. Хорошо. Синхронность — это всегда хорошо. Урюю любит синхронность, и порядок любит. — А теперь, не торопясь...

Ичиго движется еще до того, как он успевает договорить; Урюю спотыкается, чуть не летит носом вперед, врезается краем стола Ичиго под ребра и получает за это взгляд, которым вполне можно сдирать с людей кожу.

— Ишида, блин. Смотри, куда идешь.

— Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты слушал, что тебе говорят, — рявкает Урюю, не сдержавшись, потому что перестановка одного предмета мебели не должна занимать столько времени и усилий, и потому что, черт возьми, неужели после стольких лет они все так же не способны прийти к согласию даже в мелочах, как и тогда, когда впервые встретились?

Ичиго фыркает.

— Ну извините. Я не знал, что передвинуть стол в угол можно только после письменного заявления и двухчасовой репетиции...

— Просто отойди и не мешай, — Урюю зол, и злится на себя за то, что зол, и понимает, что сорвется, если они будут продолжать в том же духе. — Я сам все сделаю.

Ичиго неопределенно машет рукой.

— На здоровье.

Как будто это у меня проблемы, думает Урюю, возясь с неповоротливой мебелью. В самом деле. Здесь нет ничего сложного. Один человек справится. Он аккуратно подсовывает под каждую ножку по тряпке и пробует толкнуть — стол послушно скользит куда нужно, и даже особых усилий прилагать не требуется.

«Видишь, Куросаки?» Он поднимает взгляд, позволяя легкому самодовольству отразиться на лице. «Лишние пять минут, потраченные на анализ и планирование, действительно влия...»

И обнаруживает, что Ичиго рядом нет.

Урюю ждет пять минут — «он пошел к кофейному автомату», — а потом пятнадцать — «может быть, ему надо было сбегать домой», — а потом полчаса — «он не собирается возвращаться». Он осторожно осматривается, выясняя, чем заняты остальные — Орихиме держит для Тацуки стремянку, Кейго вместе с Мидзуиро устанавливает очередную витрину и при этом беспрестанно ноет.

Он не хочет их расстраивать.

Во всяком случае, хватается он за правдоподобное объяснение, это я виноват, что он ушел, следовательно, идти его разыскивать тоже должен я. И поэтому он, мысленно браня себя за, наверное, самую глупую и бессмысленную в мире размолвку, тихо ускользает от света, шума и предпраздничной суматохи и отправляется прочесывать темные коридоры. Пустое здание школы кажется маленьким и тесным, знаки аварийного выхода зловеще выныривают из полумрака и шаги отдаются громким и неприятным эхом. Урюю молча и методично обходит классные комнаты одну за другой и не находит ничего, кроме длинных рядов парт, за которыми никто не сидит.

«Может быть, он пошел домой».

Мысль не приносит утешения; Урюю вздыхает и решает прекратить поиски. Он направляется к лестнице, ведущей на крышу, говоря себе, что несколько минут на открытом воздухе помогут унять тупую боль в висках и отвратительное жжение под ложечкой, хотя он прекрасно знает, что это не так.

Стыд — вот что он сейчас ощущает, и никакое количество свежего воздуха ему не поможет.

Усталый, Урюю опирается на перила и смотрит вниз, на пустой школьный двор и футбольное поле, где часто тренируется сестра Ичиго. Вдыхая запах свежескошенной травы и ночной воздух, он закрывает глаза и старается не видеть всплывающее перед мысленным взором лицо деда, полное доброты и сострадания.  
«Почему я, несмотря ни на что, должен был вырасти таким, как мой отец? Нетерпеливый, требовательный, безжалостный, эгоистичный...» Больше всего на свете он ненавидит постоянные ценные указания, выговоры, оскорбления, бесконечно и как бы походя демонстрируемое превосходство. Больше всего он боится этого ледяного взгляда, в котором нет ничего, кроме небрежного, почти равнодушного неодобрения. И все же именно сегодня, когда для него было особенно важно быть снисходительным и понимающим, дать человеку, который ему дорог, почувствовать, что ему рады, что он нужен... все, что он смог — скопировать как раз те паттерны поведения, от которых его самого тошнит.

«Прости меня, Ичиго. Я не очень-то хороший друг».

Он открывает глаза и снова видит пустое футбольное поле, где в траве валяется забытый кем-то мяч, и почему-то от этого зрелища хочется плакать. Раньше Урюю никогда не замечал за собой подобных реакций — в том «раньше», которое было до Уэко Мундо, до слез Орихиме, до чудовища-которое-не-могло-быть-Ичиго и изувеченного тела Улькиорры Шиффера у его ног. Теперь все не так, как «раньше». И это уже не поправишь.

В такие моменты он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком — и скучает по деду сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Он гонит от себя мысли и смотрит на звезды, пытается проследить очертания созвездий, думает о швах, стежках и узелках, тонкой работе, движениях иглы и нитях, которые связывают вместе то, что было разъединено. Со временем. Возможно.

— Ишида, с тобой все нормально?

Он дико озирается, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, и видит рядом с собой Куросаки Ичиго, который глядит на него с некоторым беспокойством.

«И давно ты здесь стоишь?»

Урюю пытается подобрать подходящие слова и терпит неудачу.

— Я в порядке. А столы, между прочим, сами не переставятся.

«Я искал тебя. Я боялся, что ты ушел и уже никогда не вернешься».

— Я вышел подышать, — Ичиго тоже облокачивается на перила и глядит на небо. — Пару минут и я спущусь.

И опять в его глазах тоска и тьма, он сжат как пружина и расстояние между ними кажется непреодолимым. Урюю отчаянно хочет хоть что-то сделать, хоть чем-то ему помочь, и слишком хорошо понимает, что сделать тут нельзя ничего. Простых ответов не существует, как и универсальных решений; и мир — по большому счету — очень недоброе место. Он знает это еще с детства. С того дня, как дедушка умер.

Он ненавидит и это знание, и себя вместе с ним.

— Слушай, Ишида... — начинает Ичиго и замолкает так надолго, что Урюю уже почти не ожидает услышать продолжение; но наконец, не отрывая немигающего взгляда от какой-то невидимой точки в небе, он произносит: — Я хотел попросить прощения.

Урюю озадаченно хмурится.

— Прощения за что? — неужели за тот злосчастный стол? Да нет, Ичиго не стал бы извиняться за такие глупости. Он перебирает в уме все неприятности, источником — или жертвой — которых когда-либо был Куросаки Ичиго, а потом мысли перескакивают на шинигами, Пустых, Эспаду, погони, преследования и битвы; и Урюю улыбается про себя воспоминаниям.

Но Ичиго так и стоит со стиснутыми зубами, и тьма в его взгляде теперь точно такая же, как тогда, когда пал в бою — когда был размазан по каменным плитам — Улькиорра.

— За тогда... — он снова замолкает, смотрит в землю и гоняет желваки по скулам, — там, в Лас Ночес, на вершине купола, когда я тебя...

Даже сейчас он не в состоянии произнести это вслух.

Урюю отводит взгляд и думает о грубом шраме на животе — он попросил Орихиме не убирать его; хотел сохранить память о том, что произошло. Но не может же он вот так взять и сказать Ичиго, что благодарен за ту рану, благодарен за тот миг, когда Зангецу вошел в его плоть и шок от боли развалил мир пополам до горизонта.

«Говорят, что занпакто — лишь продолжение шинигами, и тогда на миг я...

...ощутил прикосновение твоей души».

Желание заслонить собою весь мир, и злость на свое бессилие, и бесконечная усталость — черный клинок кричал обо всем этом в голос; Урюю не может забыть это ощущение — и не намерен его забывать. И он отчаянно хочет сказать «не нужно извиняться, я рад, что случилось так, как случилось» или «мне кажется, теперь я наконец понимаю тебя», или «даже если бы я умер от твоей руки, Куросаки, тебе не в чем было бы себя упрекнуть», но, пожалуй, Ичиго сейчас не сможет оценить по достоинству ни одно из этих утверждений, даже если захочет. Потому он расправляет плечи, поправляет очки и заявляет — нелогично, но уверенно:

— Куросаки, я никогда в тебе не сомневался.

Он намеренно выбирает дурацкое расхожее выражение и надеется только, что Ичиго услышит то, что было сказано на самом деле, надеется, что дружеское участие и разумная забота способны если не залечить раны, то хотя бы зашить их — стежок за стежком, ряд за рядом. «Я не сомневаюсь в тебе и в том, на что ты способен — так не сомневайся и ты в себе, и прекрати извиняться, и не смей сдаваться. Не смей».

Ичиго едва заметно улыбается одними глазами — и внезапно это наконец-то снова тот Ичиго, которого Урюю знает: который стоял на холме Сокьоку, не побоялся выступить один против целого полка шинигами, без оглядки помчался в Уэко Мундо; настоящий. Живой. Тот, которым Урюю втайне восхищался, на кого — еще более втайне — хотел походить.

— Спасибо, Ишида, — только и говорит он и слегка сжимает плечо Урюю.

Дружеский жест, думает Урюю, и ничего более, но поворачивается и тянется навстречу прикосновению прежде, чем успевает понять, что делает. И как-то вдруг оказывается, что они стоят совсем близко друг к другу, и тепло тела Ичиго туманит мысли, и он никак не может выбрать, что же ему сделать — поднять взгляд, поправить очки со значением или со значением же откашляться. Он решает совместить два варианта из трех и резким движением толкает очки вверх к переносице, одаривая Ичиго гневным, как ему кажется, взглядом, и протягивает руку, чтобы отпихнуть его от себя, потому что, в самом деле, этому идиоту давно пора уяснить, что такое границы допустимого и личное пространство, и, в конце концов, «слишком близко» — это и правда слишком, и...

И.

И ткань футболки Ичиго такая мягкая под пальцами — и даже это кажется неправильным, совершенно, абсолютно неправильным, потому что Ичиго должен носить шихакушо, которое выглядит так, будто давно приросло к его телу или даже родилось вместе с ним. Эти ловкие, уверенные, покрытые мозолями от меча руки должны держать Зангецу, а не ремень школьной сумки или карандаш...

Неожиданно для себя Урюю подается вперед и, хотя это последнее, что ему стоило бы делать в такой ситуации, прижимается лбом к плечу Ичиго; и снова и снова пытается гнать от себя мысли — любые мысли, которые не включают в себя ряды стежков и мерные движения.

Ичиго, кажется, колеблется; и Урюю горит от стыда заранее, потому что его сейчас оттолкнут. Но проходит минута, другая, и теплая ладонь Ичиго ложится ему на спину и остается там, держа в объятии-которое-вовсе-не-объятие. Бывший шинигами не говорит ни слова, и Урюю ощущает невыразимую благодарность за то, что в кои-то веки Куросаки думает тем, чем положено, а не как всегда.

Они дышат.

Они молчат и дышат в унисон, и невидимый ритм действует умиротворяюще на обоих. Постепенно напряжение уходит, растворяясь в тишине, и вместе с ним окончательно растворяется дистанция между ними; широкие ладони, едва касаясь, поглаживают его спину; от Ичиго еле уловимо пахнет водой и шампунем, а от далекой земли внизу — скошенной травой, и Урюю теряется в смешении ароматов, теряется в остро переживаемом ощущении физической близости и совершенно счастлив. После минутного колебания и небольшого спора с самим собой он протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы Ичиго.

Надо полагать, он может себе это позволить.

Сейчас, укутанный в кокон тепла и в ритм дыхания, Урюю все может себе позволить, все разрешить и забыть о том, что ему должно быть стыдно за такое проявление преступной мягкотелости; если бы только не предательские мысли:

«Ичиго, ты же не принадлежишь ни этому миру, ни нам».

Повседневная жизнь с повседневными проблемами стали для упрямого, дерзкого, бесстрашного Ичиго тюрьмой и почти что могилой; закрывая глаза, Урюю снова и снова ясно видит его ладонь, тянущуюся к пустоте на том месте, где больше нет рукояти меча, — а затем бессильно сжатую в кулак. «Не сдавайся. Так или иначе, мы найдем способ вернуть тебе то, чего ты лишился». Пальцы Урюю безотчетно комкают рукав футболки Ичиго. «Даже если это будет означать расставание навсегда».

— Ишида, — голос у Ичиго хриплый, окрашенный смутным беспокойством; возможно, он просто не горит желанием нарушать протянувшуюся между ними тишину. — В чем дело?

Урюю, в свою очередь, не горит желанием отвечать. «Я боюсь тебя потерять» звучит откровенно плоско после того, как они оба уже не раз теряли то друзей, то надежду выйти из боя живыми, то куски мяса с живого тела. Кроме того, он подозревает, что сообщать Ичиго о готовности принести любые жертвы для того, чтобы вернуть ему способности шинигами — так себе идея. Ичиго и в лучшие времена не мог спокойно стоять и смотреть, как жертвы приносит кто-то другой.

«Ты наверняка ломанешься что-то исправлять или кого-то спасать, хотя никто еще ничего не делал. Я же тебя знаю».

Он поднимает взгляд. В темных глазах Ичиго отражается лунный свет, а на лице не отражается, пожалуй, ничего; он не пытается требовать ответа, или спорить, или озвучивать ответ за собеседника, или отстаивать чью-то поруганную честь, словом, не делает ровным счетом ничего того, что обычно так раздражает Урюю. Просто терпеливо ждет, что ему скажут.

Урюю поправляет очки — это движение обычно возвращает ему хотя бы толику душевного равновесия — и пытается придумать, что же тут можно сказать. Ладонь Ичиго по-прежнему касается его спины и от нее исходит обнадеживающее тепло; но тишина вот-вот станет неловкой, близость — хрупкой, и стоит только неосторожно пошевелиться, как все будет испорчено.

Потому он не шевелится.

Вместо этого он призывает на помощь мужество всех своих предков, с честью несших гордое бремя их клана, и объявляет с твердой — как ему хотелось бы думать — уверенностью в своих словах:

— Клянусь гордостью квинси, Куросаки, еще не все потеряно, — «клянусь, я сделаю все возможное». И, несмотря на то, что после Зимней войны в его мире, кажется, не осталось ничего неизменного и стало намного меньше понятного, он знает, что в самом деле может изменить положение вещей. Правда, он не знает, какими словами сказать «прости, что я веду себя как засранец» или «я бы душу из себя вынул, лишь бы тебе больше не было больно»; и простых ответов, как и универсальных решений, по-прежнему не существует. Но он квинси, черт возьми, он Ишида Урюю, и он считает, что если острый глаз и умелые руки в состоянии удержать лук и сшить вместе два полотнища, то и сердце они тоже могут заштопать, и от этого станет легче. Хоть немного.

Это ведь лучше, чем ничего.

Молчание все тянется и тянется. Ичиго прикрывает глаза и отворачивается куда-то вбок — его губы растягиваются в еле заметной и невероятно кривой улыбке — и Урюю переживает несколько самых ужасных секунд в своей жизни, ожидая, что он вот-вот отстранится лишь для того, чтобы сложиться пополам от хохота. Или отвесит ему подзатыльник и в кратких, но доходчивых выражениях предложит не говорить глупостей. Или просто будет глядеть с раздраженно-индифферентным видом, который обычно достается Кейго.

Но Ичиго вновь словно нарочно отказывается делать то, чего от него ожидают; в его взгляде — призрачная надежда и настоящее тепло; и он опять выглядит юным и почти трогательным.

— Я верю тебе, — говорит он. И ничего больше.

Поцелуй после этого кажется самым естественным и логичным в мире действием.

Урюю в каком-то смысле ожидал этого, он прекрасно знает, какое значение принято вкладывать в физический контакт и обмен взглядами такого рода. Вооруженный этим знанием, он подходит к вопросу так методично, как только может: наклоняет голову под вроде как правильным углом, закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на ощущениях — упругие мускулы под его пальцами; чужие пальцы впиваются в его лопатки; оказывается, Ичиго целуется так же, как дерется — искренне и от души, с напором, который запросто мог бы раздавить, если бы от него не было так чертовски хорошо.

По привычке Урюю строго говорит себе, что ему следовало бы начать вырываться. Впрочем, ни воспоминания о принесенных клятвах и принципиальной вражде с шинигами, ни даже воспоминания о Рюкене не выглядят сейчас особенно убедительными: во-первых, Ичиго сейчас не шинигами, а во-вторых, Рюкен может катиться куда ему больше понравится.

А потом руки Ичиго соскальзывают на его бедра и притягивают ближе, ближе, теснее, и Урюю уже ни о чем не вспоминает и не думает, потому что тонет в бесконечной нежности поцелуя, в соприкосновении языков, в расцветающем глубоко внутри жаре, и во многом другом, чему нет названия и от чего невозможно оторваться. Краем сознания он отмечает, что челка лезет ему в глаза и он ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что руки в некотором роде заняты, а рыжий наглец только наслаждается, растрепывая темные прядки еще сильнее.

Забавно, как много может сказать о человеке такое элементарное действие, как поцелуй: Урюю пробует на вкус чужой отчаянный голод до близости и человеческого тепла, который перемешивается с его собственным, чужую решительность и силу, которые никогда, ни под каким видом не перейдут в насилие; Ичиго неловко гладит его по щеке, и в этом жесте тоже есть что-то такое, чему нет — и не нужно — названия.

Они отрываются друг от друга только тогда, когда в легких кончается воздух; пальцы Урюю тут же вцепляются Ичиго в волосы — довольно чувствительно, наверное. Он хочет немедленного продолжения, требует его, нуждается в нем ничуть не меньше, чем Ичиго. Возможно, что и больше. Впрочем, тот все понимает, он сегодня вообще понимает слишком многое, новый поцелуй напоминает объявление войны — и это прекрасно.

Итак, они целуются до тех пор, пока первичный голод не утолен наконец, а они оба не начинают задыхаться всерьез. Они самую малость отстраняются друг от друга; некоторое время тишину нарушает только бешеный стук его сердца. Ичиго выглядит размякшим и беззащитным; Урюю предпочитает думать, что не выглядит никак — по крайней мере, в контексте испытываемых эмоций.

И что теперь?

Не в контексте эмоций он совершенно точно выглядит безнадежно растрепанным, очки сползли, губы распухли, и никакое усилие воли не заставит его щеки перестать гореть. И с минуты на минуту здесь появится замученная, но сияющая за десятерых Орихиме, чтобы торжественно объявить о завершении подготовки к празднику, а за ней немедленно подтянутся остальные, которых хлебом не корми, дай повеселиться над тем, что их не касается.

Так что ему, пожалуй, стоит удалиться, пока не поздно.

Но он не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места, потому что руки Ичиго лежат на его талии — но не удерживают, его согласны отпустить в любой момент и смириться с этим, как с еще одной потерей, не первой и не последней...

...и хрупкое равновесие, которого им удалось достичь — пожалуй, слишком ценная штука, чтобы им разбрасываться. С некоторых пор Урюю приучился ценить каждую минуту счастья, подаренную ему — по недосмотру, не иначе — миром, который вообще-то их всех терпеть не может.

Мир не будет добр к ним только на том основании, что они юны, доблестны и преисполнены надежд — он уже объяснил им это достаточно доходчиво. И никто не знает, что случится с ними в следующую минуту, и тем паче — что случится, если к Ичиго каким-то образом вернутся силы.

Поэтому Урюю никуда не уходит. Поэтому они с Ичиго стоят в обнимку и наслаждаются тем, что у них пока еще не отняли — теплом, близостью, ритмом дыхания и кое-чем еще.

Они не говорят ни слова. Сейчас это ни к чему.


End file.
